


Quarter to Three

by Astarte



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, POV Second Person, Pre-Series
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:18:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astarte/pseuds/Astarte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kommunikation muss nicht zweiseitig sein. Aber sie sollte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quarter to Three

**Author's Note:**

> Spielt in den vier Jahren vor dem Piloten.

_So we beat on, boats against the current, borne back ceaselessly into the past._  
_F. Scott Fitzgerald, The Great Gatsby_

**006\. Ablehnung**

Ihr seid in Arizona. Die Herbstsonne bratet dein Hirn und die Schmerzmittel tun ihr übriges.

Du fühlst dich taub und Dad fühlt sich stoisch. Du übersiehst die Flaschen gekonnt und konzentrierst dich auf deine Reha-Übungen. Du denkst nicht über diese Schlucht nach, die sich zwischen deinem und Dads Bett auftut.

Die fremde Routine, die aus Zwei besteht.

Kein Sammy mehr, der sich ständig beschwert.

Die Stille ist nicht angenehm. Ist Meilen davon entfernt. An manchen Tagen glaubst du, dass ihr eure Stimmen verloren habt und an anderen, dass es nur Zeit braucht.

Du rufst Sam nicht an. Alles ist gesagt.

**007\. Gesucht und gefunden**

Du hast seine neue Nummer. Kein Meisterstück.

Sam versucht nicht länger unter dem Radar zu fliegen. Du bist dir sicher, dass der Spießer inzwischen nur ein Bankkonto in seinem Namen hat und eigene Sozialversicherungsnummer. Du trägst das eingeschweißte Stück Papier hinter deinem echten Führerschein im Geldbeutel.

Er teilt sich den Fetzen mit Dad. Zusammen mit der Überschrift, _‚Bitte im Falle eines Notfalls benachrichtigen:‘_

Du weißt nicht, ob Sam auf diesen Anruf wartet. Ob er ihn in seiner neugefundenen Normalität fürchtet oder erwartet.

Du weißt nur, dass der Zettel unvollständig war. Ohne ihn.

Sollen sie sich doch über deiner Leiche streiten.

**008\. “Wer es findet, darf es behalten“**

Du rufst Sam an.

Er hat Geburtstag und was zur Hölle, du bist betrunken genug für euch beide.

Da ist eine Party im Hintergrund. Du dagegen sitzt alleine am veralgten Pool in Jupiter, Florida. Stolperst nicht über die Floskeln, endest mit, „Hast du mein Päckchen gekriegt?“

Die Breite eines Kontinents von ihm entfernt und trotzdem nervös.

„Yeah, ein Anasazi-Schutztalisman. Ernsthaft, Dean?“

Spöttisches Lachen, „Was? Willst du mir erklären, dass einer deiner College-Freunde den Unterschied zum New-Age-Touristen-Scheiß kennt?“

Sanft, „Nein.“

Sam kennt dich zu gut, um nicht zu wissen, wie voll du bist.

Nicht voll genug, um die Leere zu überspielen.

**009\. Graben**

Ihr streitet euch nicht. Nicht am Telefon. Nicht über Dad.

Aber da sind inzwischen zu viele Landminen, um die ihr herum manövrieren müsst, um die Gespräche entspannt zu halten. Du hast keinen Nerv dir Sams Studienplan anzuhören, wenn die selbstgenähte Wunde brennend deine Aufmerksamkeit verlangt.

Du sagst das nicht, aber Sam kennt dich. In und auswendig.

Da sind zu viele eklige Pausen.

Du stoppst die Anrufe auf dieselbe Art, wie du sie begonnen hast – planlos.

Der logischste Grund wäre, dass Sam auch den Hörer aufnehmen kann. Der ehrlichste ist, dass es für dich in seinem aufgeräumten Leben keinen Platz gibt.

**010\. Feuer**

Zwei Jahre Funkstille treffen dich ungefähr eine Stunde später.

Mit Sam auf dem Beifahrersitz. Er pennt und deine Hände zittern auf dem Lenkrad. Du wagst es nicht den Seitenstreifen anzufahren aus Angst ihn durch Stillstand aufzuwecken. Die letzten vier Jahre haben sich nicht so angefühlt, als ob du sie in Stasis verbracht hast.

Du merkst, was du vermisst hast. Sammy.

Es sollte nicht so schmerzhaft sein. Dieses Wissen. Aber das hier ist ein Wochenende und keine Aussöhnung.

Solange du das nicht vergisst, solltest du sicher sein.

Nur war es immer leichter, Sam zu schützen als dich selbst.


End file.
